


Affiliated Affection

by Mayasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), Magical Bond, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasun/pseuds/Mayasun
Summary: This is a story about how Harry finds love which helps him to stand up for himself and value his life. This story revolves around Harry's feelings and growth as a person.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, it belongs to the JKR Rowling. The plot of this story is mine and may be some OC characters.
> 
> I am a vivid fan of Harry Potter fan fictions. I have an account in fanfiction,wattpad and archiveofourown. I have read numerous stories and have been intrigued by some of them. I will try my best not to emulate situations or characters from any of the stories I have read but sometimes things happen without your knowledge so bear with me.
> 
> This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. This story contains slash and may contain Mpreg if you are not interested please stay away from this fiction. This is my fan-fiction so the characters might not follow their behavior which was shown in Canon so please don’t complain they are not behaving according to the books.
> 
> I will finish what I have started so you don’t have to worry the story will be left incomplete. I will also not start a new story until this one is complete. I will try to post once every two weeks but updates might not happen regularly.

Prologue

Harry Potter was finally in the infirmary after his annual bout with Voldemort along with his discussions with Dumbledore. He was thinking over how Fudge did not believe him and thought that he was addled in the brains due to Rita lying about his character on Daily Prophet throughout the Tri-wizard tournament. He wanted Sirius to stay with him as he was scared after seeing one of his classmates die before him along with the resurrection of Voldemort but as usual Sirius put Dumbledore in front of him and went to do Dumbledore bidding instead of comforting him. He realized that he was nothing but a mere pawn to everyone.

As he was contemplating his life .He finally realized that what Dursley did to him was abuse. He also realized in the muggle world he is being treated as a sociopath and in the wizarding world he is being treated as a whipping boy. As he did not have parents no one saw him as a child or even a human being who has feelings so he was wondering what is the point of living in this crazy world as he neither belonged to the muggle or wizarding world.

Fred and George were listening to how Ron was once again jealous of Harry winning the tournament. When they asked him who was staying with Harry in the infirmary; Hermione said that the headmaster knew better and said that Harry needs to be alone to contemplate what happened tonight , so he has sent them away, they were gobsmacked from the responses they got from both Ron and Hermione claiming to be the best friend of Harry when they left him to suffer alone on one of his worst nights of his life. The twins sneaked through the castle to reach the infirmary where they watched Harry from the doorway. They did not like what they were seeing. Harry's complexion was going paler by the minute and his eyes were dead to the world.

Fred and George entered the room and noticed that Harry immediately put a mask on, smiling at them.He asked them why they came instead of sending him a toilet seat and shared a laugh with him. They tried to make Harry talk to them but failed miserably so they cheered him up with their antics. 

Charlie was irritated with the order members as they were talking about a 14 year orphan as a chess pieces and his emotions was not an issues, some of them believed that he was a raving lunatic but still wanted him to act as a savior and some others fools believed that Dumbledore word as gospel and did not questions his decision including his parents. Charlie raised questions as to how blood ward will protect Harry when Voldemort has the same blood now and can walk into his home anytime. Dumbledore just twinkled his eyes and said there were other things in play as well. When he asked what those were his mom shouted at him saying that it was none of his business, the headmaster knew what he was doing. Charlie huffed and kept quiet as he did not like where this was going.

Bill apprated with his father he was shocked to see Sirius and Remus sitting with order members. When he asked Sirius as to why he was not staying with his godson on this awful night Sirius replied that Dumbledore needed him so he had to be here. When Bill asked about the needs of his godson he was told that Dumbledore said he was taken care off so there was no need to worry by Sirius.

Dumbledore did not look happy seeing the way that Weasley boys were questioning him. He was happy at least Molly was still an ardent supporter of his and knew that she would bring her family in line. He knew when he was placing Harry with Petunia that he will not have a happy childhood but he was a war general so he took a decision to forsake Harry happiness for the well being of the wizarding world which was an acceptable outcome for him but what he forgot was he never asked Harry whether he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for others as Dumbledore only saw Harry as a pawn in the bigger scheme of things he had going with Voldemort

Bill and Charlie communicated silently with each other as soon as the meeting was over they both silently apparated to Hogwarts while walking they were talking about what they knew about Harry. They finally realized they did not know much about him other than the fact that he saved their sister's life, friends with Ron, liked the twins, he was the boy-who lived and triwizard tournament winner. They silently promised themselves that they will get to know Harry as a person.

When they reached the infirmary they were surprised to see the twins but not Ron and Hermione. Harry was laughing at the twins' antics. Harry's laugh was musical which made them feel a lot better but realized that his laughter did not reach his eyes. When they came inside the door Harry stopped laughing but smiled at them warily which got their shackles raised. Harry once again became skittish as he did not know them really well and did not know how they would react to everything. Fred and George sighed as they knew now there was no way they could make their friend laugh again as he was not comfortable with their brothers. 

Bill enquired why they were here instead of Ron and Hermione they sighed as they did not want to disillusion their friend but to their surprise Harry answered them stating that Ron and Hermione are following the headmaster order of not speaking to him. Bill finally realized how Dumbledore had taken away Harry's support system. When the twins asked what they were doing in the infirmary they said they came to stay with Harry as they realized he was alone after seeing Sirius at the order meeting. Harry’s surprise showed before he could mask it which was noticed by all four Weasleys. He asked them why as they did not know him personally. Charlie answered saying that no one should be alone when they are injured they should have family with them to feel better. Harry was happy at least he had few people who put him first before the boy-who-lived.

Madam Pomfrey knew when the twins stepped into her domain but she remained to see what they were going to do because if they were up to their tricks she will throw them out even though she was very fond of them but soon realized they came to cheer Harry up so let it slide that they were out of bed after their curfew because they were making Harry laugh. She always worried about Harry because no one saw the boy for himself but as a symbol. She knew Harry’s home life was not good but she could do nothing about it because she was only a medi-witch and not a healer so she could not report her findings directly to DMLE. She reported it to her employer thinking that he will take it to the DMLE but she soon found out that Dumbledore was more interested in keeping Harry with his relatives than to keep him safe and happy. She did what she could, she told the elves to send him supplement potions in his food for growth to correct the malnutrition but it was stopped as soon as Dumbledore found about it. He told her as Harry's magical guardian he has a right to decide which potions or treatments Harry needs to take as she ordered the potions without consulting him he was stopping it. She booked an appointment with Dumbledore to speak about her concerns of Harry home life but he said to her that he has been monitoring Harry home life and that there was no issues with it but Harry was fussy and picky eater that is why he is so small. She could not do anything about it but whenever Harry came to the infirmary which was lot she secretly healed him without putting anything on official file but she kept a note of all his injuries and conversation regarding his health with various staff members in a different file which was blood locked to her so she was happy to see Harry laughing after his ordeal that evening. She was still angry with Dumbledore,Minerva and Severus to keep Harry from treatment for so long after he had suffered from acromantula venom, imperious, curcio and various other injuries due to the maze, they made him relive his part of the night without treatment. She was about to go shoo Bill and Charlie when she heard that they came to stay with Harry as they thought he should not be alone so she quietly went back to her desk thinking at least few people appreciated Harry for himself.


	2. Chapter 1 - Magical Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bond forms

Chapter 1

Harry finally went to sleep. Bill, Charlie transfigured chairs into bed and slept on them, Fred and George slept on the available beds in the infirmary. In the middle of the night Harry was screaming as he was dreaming about Cedric's death. All four of Weasley got up and rushed to Harry to comfort him. When all four Weasley touched Harry at the same time he woke up but suddenly everyone started glowing in green color matching Harry eyes. Madam Pomfrey entered at that time to see a beautiful sight of all them glowing in vibrant green color immediately she sealed the infirmary so that no one could enter to witness this phenomenon or for the emitting magic to leave her doors and alert others to the strange phenomenon. 

After an hour the glow settled on all five of them. Everyone looked at Madam Pomfrey with questioning eyes even though Bill suspected he knew what happened. Harry asked Madam Pomfrey could she please tell what happened and to see whether anyone was affected by this strange glow. Madam Pomfrey scanned all five of them and was happy with what she found but was hesitant to see how well they would take the situation at hand. 

Bill asked her to confirm whether they are bonded now. Charlie, Fred, George and Harry were swirling their head back and forth between Bill and Madam Pomfrey. She sighed and said yes to Bill hearing this, Bill took a deep breath and thought about the consequence of this bond with his three brothers and Harry. Harry asked Madam Pomfrey could she explain this bond to him. Madam Pomfrey said that you have formed an affiliated bond with all four Weasley which means that you are joined together for life due to your magic, it acts more or less like a marriage bond hearing this Harry started panicking and was repeatedly saying that he was sorry and that he did not want to trap anyone in his life. Charlie, Fred and George tried to get Harry out of the panic mode but were unsuccessful Bill came out of his thoughts when Harry magic reached him due to his emotions. Bill assessed the situation, walked towards Harry and took his face in his hands asking him to breathe. Harry breathing slowly came back to normal and his panic resided but he would not look at the four Weasley. Charlie lifted his head up and said to him that this is a gift of magic so there is nothing to be ashamed about it. 

Harry asked Madam Pomfrey to continue, she said that from your interaction just now I deduce Bill will be head of the house, Charlie will be protector, Fred and George will be like friends and you will be the nurturer of the family. Harry says to her he is not even sure whether he is gay. Madam Pomfrey replies to him this bond would not have taken place if it was not the case because this bond considers sexual orientation of the person as well as the bond is for life. When Harry turns to the four Weasley Bill says to him that he is Bi-sexual. Charlie says he is gay. Fred says he was still experimenting so he is not sure and George says to him I don’t know about it I was waiting to fall in love hearing this Harry feels guilty but the Weasley brothers comfort him saying that none of them are in a relationship right now so he has nothing to worry about. 

Harry asks is this not illegal one person marrying four people and if incest is accepted. The brothers blanch at Harry questions but Madam Pomfrey explains that even though all of you might have sexual relationship at the same time, it is not incest as they are not in relationship with each other but all four of them have relationship with you. Bonds with more than two people are pretty rare in the wizarding world but it is generally accepted as they are deemed to be blessed by magic herself. He sighs and says to her nothing in my life is normal so why should my married life be any different. He then asks her about children she says to him that there are potion which creates a womb/birthing and lactating channel for men and penis/sperm for women depending on the situation for same sex couples to have biological children. If either party is not interested in potions then they can always blood adopt children.

Madam Pomfrey says to Harry, finally lady luck and magic herself has smiled upon you by blessing you with four partners who will care for you. This bond doesn’t make them automatically fall in love with you or vice-versa but think of it as an arranged marriage where people care for each other and if their bond develops they might slowly fall in love with each other. You will be nurturers of this bond, if you reach out to them this bond will flourish as it should. The only limitations with this bond is all five of you are not allowed to marry anyone else hearing this once again Harry emotions plummet thinking that he has trapped them. Fred and George hug Harry and say to him don’t be sad you are getting four hunks for the price of one and posing for Harry in different poses. Harry laughs seeing them in cute and funny poses. All four Weasley boys tell Harry that they are happy for the bond and no way they feel trapped about it and are glad that magic thought to bless them with a bond.

Harry finally realizes that there are some people who will care only for himself but suddenly he realizes that they are in danger due to Voldemort and Dumbledore. He asks Bill whether this bond will be registered anywhere. Bill replies to him yes it will be registered in Potter family laws books as well as Weasley family law books. Harry starts to panic when Charlie hugs him. Harry magic subsides and he blushes thinking about the strong body protecting him. Charlie likes the way Harry is blushing on his hold but eventually asks him what happened. Harry says to them that their life is in danger due to Voldemort and Dumbledore if this news gets out. Bill comforts him by saying that since his mom doesn’t like to follow pure-blood traditions, the family book has not been out of the vaults in Gringotts. Harry's family law book will be in Potter vaults and only can be retrieved by Harry or his guardian. Harry says to him that his vaults doesn’t have much, he only has money to last him for a few years after his graduation and has never seen any sorts of books in the vault. 

Bill says to him that is not right Potters are one the oldest family in their world. He asks when was the last time he spoke with the Potter account manager. Harry says to him that the only time he had gone to Gringotts was when Hagrid took him to get his supplies for school for the first time and at that time he was taken directly to the vaults which he looked around and took out some money for his school supplies and afterwards he always got his supplies through someone else. Bill asks about statements from the bank to which Harry replies he has never received anything. Bill says something is fishy here how come your guardian did not educate you about Gringotts. Harry says to him that his guardians are muggles so they don’t know anything about it. He only found out that he is a wizard when Hagrid brought his school letters. Bill and Charlie were stunned to hear the news but the twins seemed to understand as they were the one who rescued Harry from his relatives 2 years back. 

Charlie then asks if that is the case then you should have a magical guardian who should have explained all about the wizarding world to you from a young age. Harry says to him that he doesn’t know who his magical guardian is. Madam Pomfrey replies that the headmaster is Harry's magical guardian. Bill asks her how she knew that Madam Pomfrey explains that she prescribed nutrients to counter effects of Harry malnutrition but the headmaster stopped it on the basis that he is Harry's magical guardian and that he was only a fussy eater. Charlie wonders out loud that even if he is a fussy eater then the nutrient potion would have helped him why stop it though no one had an answer to that.

Harry picks up on another part of the conversation and says to them that as Harry’s magical guardian headmaster will have the rights to look at Potter law books and will find out about the bond. Madam Pomfrey comforts him stating that as soon as the bond formed your status in Gringotts would have updated that you are an adult so they will not let anyone who is not part of the Potter family into any of the Potter vaults.

Bill says to Harry things have become more complicated. We have to take you to Gringotts to get your finance side sorted out and to St. Mungos to get your health looked at but the only problem as soon as your name is on the patient list St. Mungos will be flooded with reporters. Harry’s happiness diminishes after hearing Bill speaking and he keeps repeating sorry to all four of them for pulling them into his shit life. Bill admonishes him saying that he has nothing to be sorry for and that they will find a way to get everything done.

Fred says to Bill we have an idea but it is going to be costly. Bill says we will think about that later but what is your idea. George says to him we heard one of our classmates had to go to Gringotts to get healed which could not be healed by St.Mungos. We heard that the service was good but the price was exorbitant for the treatment because he is a wizard. Bill thinks about it and says that might work and it will also solve us the problem of hiding our bond. Bill looks at Charlie and Charlie says that he has five years of saving that will come in handy. Harry hearing this says that will not be necessary as he can pay his medical bills. Bill says to Harry that as your bonded we should be taking care of you but Harry argues back saying that yes that is correct but right now I am not very comfortable with you spending your hard earned money on me as we are practically strangers. Bill starts to protest but Harry stops him and says let our bond develop and then we will come visit once again on finance but right now I am already feeling guilty by asking you to hide our bond from the world as well as your parents please don’t make me feel even more guilty by spending your hard earned money on a freak like me. Bill and Charlie finally agree to that but says to him that he is not a freak but they knew few words will not convenience him and they were also wondering why he referred towards him like that but the twins understood after seeing his relatives. Madam Pomfrey says to Harry if it is okay with him then she would like to be there when a healer examines him. Harry agrees to that. Madam Pomfrey says to them that they need sleep as it is past midnight and asks whether they want the bed to be joined as no one will come because she has placed a lock down on the infirmary but the Weasley notice that Harry is uncomfortable and says that no they are okay as to where they are sleeping. Madam Pomfrey leaves them alone.


	3. Getting a Gist of Harry Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Thank you everyone for leaving Kudos and Subscribing to my story. Please do give feed back so that the story can be made even more better.
> 
> I tried writing twins speak but it flopped big time so you will not be seeing twins speak in this story

Harry lied down on his bed thinking what a strange day it had been for him and how his life changed in a span of a few hours. First he was used and discarded by everyone in his life. He was finally bonded to 4 people but his mind kept replaying that he was summarily dumped on the Dursley and they did not like it and reminded him and belittled him every chance they got. He always thought that once he grew up he life will be filled with love by his partner and children but once again fate threw a wrench in his plan and he got bonded to 4 people he was hoping that they would not start to resent him due to the bond being forced upon them. Harry finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep.

Once Charlie confirmed that Harry was asleep. Charlie woke up Bill and the twins. He asked them to be quiet and follow him; they went to the edge of the room keeping Harry in sight. Charlie says to them that their lives are even more entwined as they all share a life partner now. He asks the twins to tell them about what they knew about Harry. 

George says to them we think he is being abused by his relatives because he is always skittish when people come closer to him. He doesn’t eat properly during the start of the school year. When they asked why they did not report this to anyone. Fred says to them that no one believed us; they all think Harry Potter is living in a lap of luxury. You should see the normal clothes he wears under the school uniform; rags look much better than what he has. Fred says to them now I understand why he never bought any new clothes if he thought he only had money for a few years after school he will not be wasting money on frivolous things like clothes when he has a decent uniform which covers him. 

Georges continues saying that he never had any real friends when Bill asks about Ron and Hermione Fred continues stating that Ron is always jealous of Harry fame and Hermione is stuck up on authority figures she will dump him the minute anyone in authority says that it is for greater good case in point, today she left him to suffer alone on the words of Dumbledore. George continues stating that I don’t think he knows about our custom and tradition or what rank he holds in our world. Fred continues saying that he cares about others safety and happiness but never looks out for his happiness or safety. George continues stating that teachers also hold him to a different standard than the rest of the students. Professor Snape bullies him but no other staff raised their voice against that. Professor McGongall seeing him out-fly Malfoy in his first flying class did not even ask him whether he is interested in Quidditch or not she took him directly to Oliver and said to Oliver that she has found a new seeker for the team and told Harry to win the match for her otherwise she will be extremely displeased. Fred continues stating that Harry has won every match he played on even though any sane parent or teacher would have pulled him from the team after his injuries since no one stood up for him; he gets injured every game. George continues saying that he was outed as _parselmouth_ in our second year but none of the teacher helped him as students hexed him right left and center instead of defending him they gave him detention for fighting in the hallways while the preparator walked away scottfree which encouraged the students to be even more vicious to him. Fred continues stating that the same thing happened this year too teacher as well as Rita lies made this year miserable for Harry. These things are only from our observation only as we have not confirmed it with Harry.

Charlie asks if everyone is okay with being in a bond and not announcing it to the world. Bill says to them now I understand why magic herself paired us with Harry. I was hesitant as Charlie and I are much older than Harry in age but looks like magic chose us a guide to protect him from people who are using him. She chose you guys to be friends who will not betray him as he is such a pure soul so I am okay with being a Potter as well. When the twins ask why will you be a Potter. Bill says no matter what our dynamics inside the house will be for the outside world Harry position is on top of our world so once our bond becomes finalized we all will become a Potter. Charlie asks why not hyphenate to Potter-Weasley or Weasley-Potter. Bill says to him it might work for me as I am heir to the Weasley family but it will not work out for you guys. Charlie says it doesn’t matter to me. Fred and George say it doesn’t matter to us as well anyways our parents/siblings think we will not matter much as our ambition is to open a joke shop. When Bill/Charlie refuse stating that they did not think their ambition was frivolous the twins explain that their parents/Ron/Ginny and even to a certain extent Percy thinks like that. Bill/Charlie silently communicate along with Harry they will make sure to encourage the twins in their chosen profession.

Charlie says to them since Harry comes under our protection we will show how Weasley will always safeguard their partners from people trying to use Harry as well as from Harry himself thinking that it is his responsibility to save the people of this world. Charlie says to them that he is going to get a transfer to Dragon reserve in Scotland so that he can be closer to all of them. Bill also says that he will ask for a transfer to England and at the same time book an appointment with Potter's manager as well as healer in Gringotts for Harry. The twins then asks them why they did not take the job in the first place instead opted to work in Egypt and Romania, they both replied stating that they did not want their mother to be constantly harping about their choice of living style as she wanted them working in the ministry but right now Harry cannot move out of England so we are moving in to offer him support. The twins nod at their reasoning. Bill says to them for the last week of school we will not be here to watch over Harry so please take care of him but now go to sleep you need to go to class for tomorrow. 

Harry was the first one to wake up due to an ingrained habit from his childhood. He saw that all four Weasley were still sleeping. He covertly looked at Bill first when he took in his lithe and handsome build he thought it might be due to working as a curse breaker as he tried to imagine how he will look like standing next to him but instead of that he was flushing as his brain projected images of him wrapped under the handsome body. He immediately chose to look at Charlie even in sleep Charlie projected as a protector with his strong body. Harry thought that might be due to working constantly with Dragons. He then looked at Fred who was still sleeping but could see a tension surrounding him along with peace emitting from him which worried Harry to no end. When his eyes drifted to George was in the same state he thought it might be due to the twin bond that they are feeling each other's emotions. Harry was happy thinking that he finally has a family and went about to see his morning ablutions.

One by one the brothers started waking up wishing him a good morning and went about their morning routine. Madam Pomfrey came and checked over Harry she says he looks much better but will keep him at the infirmary so that he can get more rest to which he readily agrees as he did not want students to be gawking at him as if he is some museum piece. 

Bill and Charlie come towards Harry and asked him whether it was okay for them to hug him. Harry nods okay even though he doesn’t want people touching him but feels it is one of the duties of a partner. Bill and Charlie realize that he is reluctant but still give him a hug thinking that he needs to get used to the fact every touch doesn’t equate to pain for him. Harry is stiff as a board in the hug but that doesn’t bother them too much. Harry sighs his relief that the hug ended but wished it continues too at the same time as it stir pleasant feelings as there was no pain to their touch. Bill and Charlie said to him that they are going to apply for transfer; Harry protested saying that he did not want to disrupt their life. They both admonish him saying that he is not disrupting their life as they will still be doing the same job but will be closer to Harry so that he can contact them if he needs anything. Harry's heart flutters that someone put his well beings first but he doesn’t understand his feelings yet. Bill and Charlie left for their respective work as it was morning and they did not want people to get suspicious about why they were in the infirmary with Harry as they only had little contact with him before yesterday night. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Friends Circle

**Chapter 3 - Friends Circle**

Dumbledore announces to the school that they have a day off to get accumulated to the news that Voldemort is back which scares the students as they go out in groups some believe it to be true other thinking that Harry was lying once again. Dumbledore asks the staff to regroup in the staff room. He tells the staff since the ministry is not accepting Voldemort is back it is up to them to stop the war before it starts. He says to them to counsel the students asking them to stay on the light side of the war. He turns to Severus and says to him try to convert as many Slytherin to the light side of the war without compromising your position in the dark side. Severus agrees to it thinking that he is not going to die because of a few brats.  Dumbledore turns to Minerva saying that Harry became an important part of the war effort so make sure that it is reiterated to him that he needs to go to his relatives house for the protection to renew. 

Neville walks into the infirmary, he sees Harry is being entertained by Fred and George. When Harry sees Neville he smiles at him and asks him what happened to him, why is he in the infirmary instead of class. Neville smiles at him and says that classes are cancelled for today but he came to see Harry. Neville told Harry that he believed him and that he will also start training so that he can take out death eaters. Harry smiles sadly as he remembers that Neville's parents are in St.Mungos due to Bellatrix, Rodlophus,Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch. Harry understands what Neville is going through; He tells Neville that Barty was teaching them as Moody this year, he was the one who entered him in the triwizard tournament at the behest of Voldemort so that Voldie can get his blood to bypass his mother's sacrifice which protected him from Voldie physically touching him but that protection is gone now. He also tells Neville that Fudge allowed a dementor to kiss Barty without investigation and Fudge also did not believe him that Voldie was back. Neville is happy that Barty has finally met his maker but a fierce determination to fight you-know-who emerges because the Lestranges are still alive who ruined his childhood. Harry asks him to join the game of snap with the twins to which Neville agrees and the morning moves on. 

Justin walks into the infirmary around 10 in the morning. He finds Harry playing with Fred, George and Neville. Harry immediately got his guard up seeing that Justin was one of those who thought he had egged the snake to attack him when he was only trying to help Justin in his second year. Justin comes near Harry bed and says to him, I did not believe you in our second year when you were only trying to save me but I went with the peer pressure instead of using my brain but this time I won’t make the same mistake again. I believe you that you-know-who has returned. I will try to take precautions with my family as he will be targeting muggleborns first. Justin also joins the gang.

Luna walks into the infirmary quietly congratulating Harry about his bond. Which leaves him gobsmacked thinking how she knew about it but later realized that this was Luna and she somehow knew things before it can be announced. She was a great moral support for him during the tournament as she understands how it feels to be bullied as her housemates bully her too and no one does anything about it. She joins the gang too.

Daphne walks into the infirmary around noon when most of the people are in the great hall for lunch. She requests to talk to Harry alone. Harry moves towards the corner of the room even though he is not sure about her motives. She says to him I want to confirm that all Slytherin are not prats like Malfoy and his cronies. We have some decent bloke too. I came to say that my parents were neutral in the previous war but it looks like there will be more pressure this time from the dark side as well as the light side because of our position in our society. I do believe you when you said he-who-must-not-be-named has returned. If you need any help let me know if it is possible me along with my parents will help you but we will not support Dumbledore's proposal for war. The help is only for you and that too it will not be given in open. Harry thanks for her belief and accepts her offer.

In the meantime lunch is finished in the great hall. Ron and Hermione thinks since Harry was alone all the time in the infirmary they thought to grace him with their presence and to make sure to let Harry know that they are only one who are his friends but when they reached the hospital wing they were angry to see the room filled with Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Justin and Daphne. Ron gets angry immediately seeing Daphne standing close to Harry. He shouts at Harry asking him what he is doing with a snake. Daphne looks at him disdainfully and says to him that it is none of his business, hearing the shouting Madam Pomfrey comes inside the hospital wing then sighs seeing Ron and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey says to them what is going on Daphne looks at Madam Pomfrey and says to her that she was looking for her and since Potter was close to the door she was inquiring about her whereabouts when Weasley came and started shouting at Harry for talking to the snake. Madam Pomfrey immediately glares at Ron and gives him a detention with Flinch. Ron grumbles but looking at Madam Pomfrey's angry face he quiets down. Madam Pomfrey asks Daphne what is the matter for that she looks around the room and says it is private matter so Madam Pomfrey takes her to office room where Daphne says to her that she needs medication for her menstrual cramp which she receives and leaves the hospital wing with her alibi in place if anyone starts to dig around why she was in the hospital wing at the same time Potter was there. 

Ron grumbles loudly saying that it was Harry's fault that he got detention. Neville stands up to Ron saying that if he did not shout or bully other people by calling names then he would not have got detention. Ron gets pissed at Neville when he was about to shout at him. Hermione steps on his toes and glares at him which makes him quiet for the time being. Hermione says to Harry that she did not know that people were allowed in the hospital wing otherwise she would have come to give him company in the morning. Harry says to her that it is okay she is welcome to join them now. 

Ron and Hermione ask him about what happened yesterday which makes Harry uncomfortable. He brushes them off without answering but they keep pushing him finally Fred snaps saying to them leave Harry alone he doesn’t want to speak about it. Hermione says to Fred how can I help him if I did not have all the details. George says to her you can help him without asking him to relive his nightmare day. Hermione huffs wondering how to get Harry alone to get the whole story so that it will satisfy her curiosity.

Ron and Hermione were trying to push everyone out of the hospital wing saying that since they are here they will entertain Harry also saying that Madam Pomfrey will not like so many people in her domain so they should go to do their own work. Harry was getting irritated with Ron and Hermione as they were trying to arrange as to who he can spend time with. Even though Harry was irritated he did not say a word against them as he knew it was futile as they did not listen. The twins sandwiched Harry between them saying they liked where they were and if it bothered them to leave the hospital wing. Neville, Luna and Justin agreed to the twins' statement so finally Ron and Hermione gave up and joined the group but somehow everyone could feel the tension running through the group instead of the easy camaraderie they had before Ron and Hermione joined them

Finally it was dinner time, Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone of them out of her hospital wing. Once dinner was done the twins came back to the hospital wing pleading their case to matron allowing them to stay with Harry. Madam Pomfrey finally relented, the twins pushed their beds closer to Harry, wishing him a good night went to sleep. Harry looked at Fred and George sleeping on either side of him giving him a feeling of content that he was not alone in the world before he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Rest of the School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Wish you a very happy and a prosperous new year
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and Kudos
> 
> Sorry got caught up in holiday mood so could not post chapter sooner so I have posted two chapters this time.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - Rest of the School Year**

Harry was released from the hospital wing next morning. He reached the great hall when everyone stopped what they were doing and was staring at him. Harry was getting uncomfortable with all the looks but projected an image that he did not care about that and walked towards the Gryffindor table with his head held high. 

Majority of Gryffindor had mixed feelings on the one hand they were happy that once again Gryffindor proved to be the best house as one of their own won the Triwizard tournament but on the other hand they were not happy that the winning came as Harry got it through cheating. Majority of Hufflepuff was angry thinking that Harry cheated on the tournament to win. Majority of Ravenclaw was happy that Hogwarts won the Triwizard tournament but was not happy that a cheater like Harry won it. Majority of the Slytherin were unhappy that Harry won the tournament so almost everyone was glaring at Harry for one reason or another.

Fred and George could see how much it was making Harry uncomfortable so when he was near them, they pulled him to sit between them while Lee was sitting opposite to them along with Neville and Luna. Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to push everyone out so that they could surround Harry but none of them budged even when Hermione pointed out that Luna was not supposed to sit in Gryffindor table everyone ignored her. 

Harry ignored all the staring and was concerting on eating when Hermione levitated his plate so that he would look towards her and huffed saying that he should be explaining to them what happened so that they could be prepared for what is to come. Fred, George and Neville were angry they grabbed the plate back throwing daggers at Hermione through their eyes which made her wince at the look of retribution in Fred and George's eyes. The pushed the plate back to Harry but for it reminded him of the Dursley taunting him with food which made his appetite disappear. He stood up and left the great hall without glancing back. 

Fred and George grabbed a few fruits and left the great hall in search of Harry. When Hermione stood up to go look for Harry , Neville stopped her saying you have done enough just leave him for now. Hermione was angry she said to Neville you don’t know anything about Harry. He needs my help otherwise he will flounder more. Neville snorts yeah great help that you grabbed his breakfast before he could finish when he just returned from the hospital. Hermione gets frustrated and sits down glaring at Neville. Ron did not take any notice of the altercation as he was stuffing food in his mouth. Ginny on the other hand noticed that Harry was pulling away from Ron and Hermione but she also thought it might be due to Hermione pushing him too fast to share details so she thought to let Hermione know that she needs to back down a little bit.

Harry reached the Owlery, Hedwig sensing his mood sweeped down on him. Harry petted his first friend, calming himself down. Fred made noise when he walked into the Owlery as he did not want to spook Harry as he could see Harry was on his own world petting Hedwig. Hedwig hooted, altering Harry to the presence of another person. Harry turned around to see only Fred, he smiled and asked him to come near him. Harry looked around making sure no one was around and surrounded them with a muffliato spell and introduced Fred to Hedwig as his bond mate to Hedwig and vice versa to Fred stating that Hedwig is his family. Hedwig gave a glare to Fred conveying that he better take care of her Harry otherwise he will land in a world of trouble. Fred gulped down and nodded to Hedwig. Hedwig started him down, once she was happy that her chick would be taken care off, she flew to her perch. Fred gave an apple to Harry asking him to eat stating that he cannot show his anger on the food as he needs the nutrients for the body to heal. 

Harry asks about George, Fred says to him that they went in different directions to search for Harry. George went to Quidditch pitch looking for you while I came to the Owlery. They collected George on the way when George gave a Banana to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes but took the Banana from George. Harry was happy that even though Fred and George used to take him to the kitchens when he missed a meal before as friends but this time it felt different for him as he felt a sense of belonging to them in their care. 

The twins left him at Transfiguration class and went on to their class. Harry went to the back of the class and took the seat thinking that Hermione would not come to the back as she prefers sitting in front of the class. When people started drifting into the class Harry pretended to read from a book. Neville sat beside him for which Harry was grateful. Ron was about to argue when Professor McGongall came into the class. Rom grumbled and sat in front. The same pattern repeated for all of his morning class. 

Harry disappeared during lunch time George took himself to Owlery pleading to Hedwig that she needs to take him to Harry as he needs food so that he can take his potions. Hedwig judged him to be truthful, so she hooted once asking him to follow her. Hedwig flew slowly so that George could keep up with him. Hedwig took George to the Black lake but instead of the usual spots she flew into a tree hooting for George to follow her. George followed her into the hidden spot. Harry was quietly sitting near the edge of the lake deeply contemplating something. His tranquil was broken when Hedwig landed on him. When Harry petted Hedwig she hooted twice to let him know that someone followed her. Harry turned around to see George standing near them. Harry turned to Hedwig and introduced George as one of his husbands. Hedwig glared at him, George said to Hedwig that she doesn’t need to worry about her chick anymore as he will look after Harry which made Harry blush but also happy at the same time.

  
  
  


George told Harry it was lunch time but Harry refused to go to the great hall. He told George that he was fed up with people staring at him. George then expanded the picnic basket and told him there was no need to go to the great hall but he still needed to eat lunch as he had to take the potion which made Harry happy, they both had a wonderful picnic near the Black lake. 

George noticed Harry was fretting about something, George asked Harry why he was so worried, Harry replied to him saying that he was thinking about Rita. Harry told him that Rita was gunning for him since they year started and as far as I know there was no news about the 3rd task. I think she is waiting for me to be released so that she can write a follow up article by assassinating my character even further with the reaction I give to her made up article and as usual no adult will stand up for me. George thought about it for a moment and told Harry a plan which made him happy. They both left for the respective classes.

Harry sat between the twins during dinner, on to the right of George,Ron and Hermione sat .Onto the left of Fred side Neville and Luna sat. On the opposite bench Lee, Lavender and Parvathi sat followed by Seamus and Dean while everyone of eating quietly the owls sweeped into the great hall with a special edition of Daily Prophet. 

**Boy-Who-Lived wins the prestigious Triwizard tournament by cheating**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_Hello Readers,_

_I have already told you about how the boy-who-lived cheated on his way into the tournament. I have come with an update to that article. The winner for the triwizard tournament was announced and it is none other than Harry Potter. He entered the maze along with Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Drumstrang and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. All the judges agreed if a contestant sends a red spark that they will come and collect the contestants who are struck and cannot move forward in the tournament; half way through the tournament just like the first and the second task Harry cheated and sent a red spark near Krum and Delacour which eliminated them from the tournament. Once they were eliminated Diggory and Potter took the cup together but only Potter came back with the cup and the dead body of Cedric Diggory. The judges awarded the triwizard tournament winner as Harry Potter as he was the only one still left in the competition. Stay tuned my readers, as I will bring in more information regarding the boy-who-lived._

**Thanks,**

**Rita**

  
  



	6. Reaction to Rita Article

**Chapter 5 - Reaction to Rita Article**

The whole school knew about Harry's temper and waited for him to display his temper after reading the article, somewhere talking among themselves that they were right to believe that Harry would do anything to keep himself famous. There was slow talk of whether he may have killed Cedric. 

Harry read through the article and without displaying any emotions placed the paper down and started with his dinner. This brought the whole school to a stand still as this was not the reaction anyone expected from Harry. 

Draco sauntered towards the Gryffindor table along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy with the Daily Prophet in hand which excited the masses as they were waiting for a full blown out fight between Harry and Draco. The whole school quietened down to hear their banter. As usual the teachers did nothing but were waiting to see how the confrontation would take place. Draco waves the newspaper at Harry saying finally the whole world will realize how much cheater you are. When Harry doesn’t reply to his taunts Draco asks him what you have nothing to say so you agree that what is said in the papers is true.

Harry finally looks up from his dinner and says to him yeah I finally agree with you that Rita has finally said the truth. Everyone was shocked by this answer since they did not think Harry would agree that he was a cheater but Harry without realizing he was making a statement continues stating that yeah finally she has shed some light that **Dumbledore is incompetent** because he could not offer good protection for the goblet so someone was able to enter my name in the tournament by cheating. She finally agreed that all the **judges are useless** otherwise they would have caught onto the fact that someone was tampering with the tasks. Harry pauses for a minute to let what he said sink in and tells Draco; Malfoy if you wanted a tournament without cheating the organizer would have hired an independent judges who did not have any affiliation with any of the three participating schools and their countries otherwise the judges in the tournament will be awarding points only for their school and deduct marks from other school so I totally agree with Rita that the **JUDGES WERE ALL CHEATING**. The last thing I agree with Rita is that the ministry is **run by incompetent and useless people** otherwise they would have investigated why a death eater was posing as a Hogwarts professor instead of kissing him on site even if they did not want to investigate this they should have at least determined how he escaped from Azkaban so that they could prevent this from happening but no they did not have that much common sense too if that is not the worst case they did not even investigate why Cedric was murdered or why Viktor was subjected to imperious curse and Fleur to Cruciatus curse but what they did; they just gave me the prize money and closed all three cases so I agree with Rita that ministry is useless as well. Harry marched out of the great hall as people were processing what Harry told about the tournament.

Dumbledore was angry when Harry called him useless as he tried to get up he could not get up nor could he stop Harry from speaking there was something holding him back. It was the same for Snape as well. The silence was profound when Harry left the great hall as people started thinking about it from different perspectives.

Fred and George came out of the stupor first rushing towards Harry. They took him to the kitchen where the elves served them food. The elves seated them in a corner and Harry started shaking, the twins hugged him from either side which comforted Harry slowly his shaking stopped. Harry finally told the twins he did not know what came over him that he called everyone useless. He started worrying if this was going to cause any problem for all four of them. Fred and George reassured them that if a problem did arise we will face it together. Harry finally found a sense of belonging in his life.

The whole great hall was stumped with the explanation and people started talking to each other. Luna found the trio near the black lake skipping stones. Luna asks Harry will you give an interview for the Quibbler. Harry hesitates first but then looking at the twins he thinks he needs to take care of his image otherwise it will affect them as well as Bill and Charlie. He doesn’t want to cause any problems for them so he agrees for the interview but he says on one condition that they will only print what he is saying and not twist his words. He also asks her if it is possible to deliver this issue of quibbler for all over England. He says to Luna that he will pay for it as soon as he goes to Gringnotts in the summer. Luna agrees to his term

The next morning a special edition of Quibbler was delivered all over Britain.

**First Interview with Harry Potter**

**_By Moon_ **

**M:** Hello Harry Potter, thanks for agreeing to give an interview for the Quibbler

**H** : Hello Moon, I am glad that my first interview is with the Quibbler

**M:** What do you mean this is your first interview; I have seen in other publications where your interview was published.

**H:** No, this is my first interview, I don’t know how they can claim that I have given them interviews when no one has ever meet me or asked me any questions

**M:** Congrats on being the youngest Triwizard tournament winner

**H:** Thanks but I am not even sure if I am the winner

**M:** Why do you say that

**H:** Barty Crouch Junior bypassed Dumbledore enchantment and added my name as the fourth school in the tournament and then sabotages the tasks so that I will be the winner so that his master Lord Voldemort could be resurrected.

**M:** What do you mean by Barty Crouch Junior entered you in the tournament. I thought he was in Azkaban

**H:** I am not sure how he escaped Azkaban but he was masquerading as the Mad-Eye Moody for a year using poly-juice potion. 

**M:** How did you find out that he was Barty Crouch Junior

**H:** When I came back from the graveyard he tried to take me back to his master that is when I knew he was Barty Crouch Junior

**M:** What happened to him now

**H:** He was interrogated by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGongall and was kept in the dungeons

**M:** Is he back in Azkaban now

**H:** I am not sure Minister Fudge as soon as he saw him ordered the dementors to kiss him, which they did so I am not sure where is his body now

**M:** You said that he-who-must-not-be-named has come back but the ministry is telling you are a liar and or prone to exaggerate things

**H:** I am not liar and Voldemort has returned, I have informed the minister so it is up to them to believe it or not as far as proof they just have to investigate Cedric murder and they will have the proof they need but they will not do that, they will either blame me as the killer and ship me to Azkaban just like how they did to my god father Sirius Black he never even received a trail

**M:** What do you mean he did not receive a trail and how are you sure he is innocent

**H:** I saw my parents killer Peter Pettigrew with my own eyes along with Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin and he also confessed that he was the secret keeper and Sirius Black was the decoy which I told to Minister Fudge but he did not believe me at that time as well

**M:** What about the trial for Sirius Black, this will have come out on his trail

**H:** Sirius never received a trail. Sirius was trying to capture Peter, when Peter framed Sirius for the murder of 13 people by cutting of his fingers and escaped. The people who arrived at the scene arrested Sirius instead of questioning him they shipped him straight to Azkaban without any interrogation or trial and he escaped last year to protect me from Peter

**M:** If he was in Azkaban how did he know Peter was nearby

**H:** He saw a photo of the Weasley family in Egypt when he got the Daily Prophet from Minister Fudge. He recognized Peter from the picture and came to protect me

**M:** How did he recognize Peter from Weasley family picture

**H:** Peter is an unregistered animagus, he form is a common brown rat and he was masquerading as their pet

**M:** I hope the Ministry looks into your claims but since we have gone off topic let's come back to the tournament. What do you feel about Rita Skeeter take on you winning the tournament

**H:** I 100% agree to what she said

 **M:** You agree that you won the tournament by cheating

**H:** Yes, Barty Crouch Junior entered my name by passing the protection of Dumbledore so I agree with Rita that Dumbledore is incompetent. I also agree with Rita that Judges are useless otherwise they would have found out the tasks were tampered to begin with. I also agree with Rita that the Ministry is useless otherwise they will be trying to find out what happened exactly at the the end of the tournament instead of burning their heads in the sand

**M:** When I read the article it only said about you cheating but nothing else

**H:** Rita is know for her dramatics so if you take away the dramatics this is how I understood it and I am agreeing with her 100%

**M:** Thanks for giving me the interview, even if you don’t agree to it you are the youngest Triwizard champion so once again congrats on your winning and hope to have further interviews with you

**H:** Thanks for accepting my terms to print as verbatim. If what you have said is true then I will gladly give more interviews to Quibbler

There you go folks this is the first ever interview of Harry Potter as promised to him this interview has been published as verbatim. I am hoping that the Ministry will look into Sirius Black trail as well as Cedric murder

**See you guys next time with some other amazing facts**

**Moon**

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Reaction  to Harry's Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as this was not the original storyline I had in mind but as I was writing this chapter the story took a new turn.   
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 - Reaction to Harry’s Article**

* * *

The great hall descended into an uneasy silence as no one knew what to make out of the interview. The teachers were flabbergasted with the interview so far they have not seen Harry stand up for himself so they realized something fundamentally changed in Harry after the Triwizard tournament. 

Students who bullied Harry were wondering what the hell was going to happen now and most of them were interested in the article that an heir to the noble house of Black was thrown into Azkaban without blinking an eye and wondering what the hell their government was doing

Dumbledore did not like the article at all. He realized that it will not do him good if Harry started to assert himself or for Sirius to get free. He was thinking about how he can use this situation to his advantage. Snape is in a grouchy mood that the blasted mutt will get free due to this article as he could not get over the fact that there were enemies in school time. What he failed to realize was that he is a big bully for terrorizing the students.

Hermione is scolding Harry for placing himself in danger by going out of the school to give the interview. She was angrily shouting at him as to why he did not discuss this with her first so that she could steer him in the correct direction. Harry was starting to get fed up with Hermione and told her that he was not a baby and to stop pestering him saying that he walked out of the door.

Fred and George walked leisurely behind Harry while trying to reach their common room on the seventh floor Harry noticed that the twins were following him and stopped near the picture of the knight with dancing trolls thinking about a place where he can talk to them with some privacy. When the twins reached him suddenly a door appeared behind Harry, they entered the room cautiously, inside it looked there was a comfortable loveseat along with a roaring fire for them to talk peacefully. Harry was still uncomfortable with unknown magic and called Dobby. Dobby popped up inside the room of requirements waiting for Harry’s order. Harry asks Dobby whether he could tell how come this room suddenly appeared. Dobby says to them that this is the come and go room and if someone stands in front of the picture thinking about what they need three times the room will change into whatever they need. Harry thanks Dobby for the information. When he looks at Dobby he sees Dobby is more fragile than before. Harry asks Dobby if he is alright. Dobby thanks him saying that he is the greatest wizard as he wants to know how a lowly elf was and replies that he is okay. Harry feels that Dobby is not answering him properly and asks him directly to tell him why is he looking like he is at the death door. Dobby cannot go around the order as he knows that Harry will feel bad and replies that since he doesn’t have a master he is slowly withering away. Harry is aghast that he was the cause for Dobby declining health. Dobby says to him that he is fine as long as he was free from his cruel master. Harry doesn’t hesitate for a minute and says to Dobby I don’t have much work but will you accept to bond with me. Dobby is so happy that he is finally going to get the master he wanted and agrees to the bond.

Harry tells Dobby that he doesn’t know how to bond with a house-elf and looks at the twins they shake their heads stating they also don’t know how to bond a house-elf. Dobby tells Harry that a simple bond will be okay for now and if Harry wishes to change the bond later he could do it anytime. Dobby says to Harry to place his hand on Dobby's head and accept him as a house-elf to him. Harry placed his hands and says to him “ **I Harry James Potter accept you as my house-elf”.** As soon as the words were uttered magic flowed through Harry into Dobby healing him. Dobby now looked much healthier. Harry immediately asks about Winky Dobby looks sad and says to him she might die within a week. Harry asks Dobby to bring her to him. When Winky arrives Harry looks at her and says to her I don’t have much but I will treat you fairly if you want to bond with me. Winky replies to him that she is a disgraced elf and if he accepted her into his family, his family will also be disgraced. Harry tells her that he is not worried about other’s opinions but only about hers. Winky looks at the earnest look in Harry’s eyes and accepts it. Dobby reminds him that since he is Harry’s elf he has to bond with Winky stating that she will a Potter elf. Harry places his hand on Winky and states that “ **I Harry James Potter accept you as a Potter elf”** as soon as the bond is complete magic flows out of Harry healing Winky. Dobby and Winky look at Harry with adoration, they then realize that he is married to four people. Dobby is excited and tells Harry he is happy that his master is touched by mother magic which bonded him to four people. Harry realizes that elves know everything about their master and gives them their first order that they should not talk about the affiliated bond or his husbands to anyone. He also reminds them that he does not wish to announce to the world that he is bonded with them right now and asks them to continue working at Hogwarts for the time being. In the second-order, he tells them that they should not be punishing themselves but will come and tell him as to what mistake they made and he will decide on the punishment. They agree to it. Winky shyly asks him whether they want a snack which Harry replies affirmatively so she pops back in with treacle tart and chocolate cake along with some milk. All three of them thank her, she pops back out with a smile on her face.

All three of them sit in comfortable silence finishing their snacks. Fred tells Harry that it was a good interview and hugs him. George tells him at least this will get the ball rolling in Sirius matter and hugs him. Harry likes being sandwiched by both brothers but eventually lets them know that they need to get moving for the class. The twins look at each other and simultaneously kisses Harry’s cheek and rush out the door. Harry is happy as well as stunned at the same time and follows them.

Dumbledore calls an immediate meeting of the order as soon as the breakfast is done in the great hall. All the members of the order get together in Grimmauld place except Snape and McGonagall who are taking classes at Hogwarts. They start talking immediately about the Quibbler issues which were delivered to them. Dumbledore walked in after everyone and settled in the head chair, immediately people started questioning him. He let them talk over themselves for few minutes basking in the glory of their praise towards him. He then asks them to settle down and lets them know that he can only answer one question at a time. Hestia Jones asks him I know you authorized Harry to give the interview to Quibbler so that Voldemort return is known to everyone at the same time Sirius lack of trial is also established but the one thing I don’t understand is why would you say to him to damage your image. Dumbledore doesn’t want to give an answer stating that he did not authorize the interview so smiles at Hestia and looks at his supporters with twinkling eyes immediately Diggle tells her that Dumbledore did that on purpose so that the ministry will not be closing watching them almost everyone accepts this as truth which leaves Bill and Charlie fuming on their husband’s behalf. Dumbledore says to Kingsley that he needs to talk with Amelia about Sirius’s lack of trial and get one organized soon for him which makes Sirius happy thinking finally that Dumbledore found time for him to sort out his issues with Wizengmont. Kingsley nods to it and says he needs to leave now if he wants to be on time for work, so one by one they leave the house along with Molly who says that she will be cleaning the Burrow and will be back by evening leaving Kreacher, Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie in the house. 

Once everyone left the house Bill erected anti-elf wards excluding Kreacher, as well as wards when in place will not allow any person to talk about the things discussed there without the explicit permission of the caster. Remus and Sirius were coming back into the room When Sirius as the owner of the house realized Bill was erecting wards and told Remus that wards are being erected. They realized something was going on letting the marauders come out to play, Sirius and Remus placed the disillusionment charm on themselves and slowly moved to a corner of the room. Charlie noticed some movement near the door and subtly tilted his head giving their childhood signal to Bill that they were not alone, Bill immediately did a tongue-tying hex for the whole area as a backup to the wards so that nothing can be repeated by anyone in this room unless released from the hex as they knew only Sirius and Remus were in the house. Sirius and Remus felt the hex taking over but did not release the disillusionment charm wondering why Bill was placing a tongue-tying hex on Charlie and Charlie not saying anything about it.

Bill then sent an obscure Egyptian spell to check whether the person who was under disillusionment charm was Sirius and Remus when it came back positive, he nodded to Charlie, they got comfortable and began talking about how their respective managers handled their wish to move back to England.

While the chatter was going on Charlie started pacing back and forth and told Bill, I don’t understand why people believe all the things that come out of Dumbledore why are they not thinking for themselves. Bill nods in understanding but tells him that he has conditioned people so long that it will take a miracle to open their eyes. He tells Charlie to take today for example Harry gave the interview and he is the one who mentioned Sirius’s lack of trial, but see what happened in the order meeting Dumbledore projected as if it was his idea to organize the trial for Sirius when he very well knows that Bones will start her investigation as soon as sees the paper. Even though Harry started the process of releasing Sirius, the credit will go to Dumbledore. When Sirius tries to speak Remus closes his mouth and shakes his head to continue listening to the conversation

Bill says to him I am so mad at the Potters they should have given thought to who they choose as a godfather for Harry. You see on the night of their murder Sirius did not think about Harry at all, he just dumped him to Hagrid who could not do any magic at all on the day when every death eater will be searching for Harry to avenge their master demise. He then went on to get his revenge, getting himself sent to Azkaban and did not think about Harry at all. He also escaped from Azkaban to catch Peter after seeing Peter in the papers. If he has not seen Peter in the papers he will still be in Azkaban not worrying one bit about Harry. Harry is the one who is taking care of his godfather instead of the other way around, he is the one who saved him from Dementors, he is the one who provided him with food and now he is the one who is taking action against his lack of trial when Dumbledore could have done it 14 years back. Dumbledore did it for Snape who is a known death eater but Sirius did not even warrant as much as one visit from him even though he was one of Dumbledore people, if you ask Dumbledore, he will twinkle his eyes and say it is for the greater good but still, Sirius will place his trust in Dumbledore and dump his godson as soon as Dumbledore says it, which we have already seen when Harry was in the hospital wing. I think Sirius doesn’t deserve Harry’s kindness. Sirius is upset hearing this. 

Charlie continues, yeah I think so too but who else could they choose as godfather for Harry. Peter was a traitor and Remus is dumb and a coward who runs away from responsibilities. He ran away 14 years back without thinking that a baby whose whole world has been destroyed will like a little normalcy by having familiar people around him but no, Remus thinks he will not give peace of mind to Harry but only will think about himself at least I can forgive him for that since he might not be in the right state of mind but I will not forgive him for once again running away from Harry when he needed him during the Triwizard tournament. Remus knows that the teaching is horrible in Hogwarts. He could have at least contacted him for training but no once again Harry doesn’t fit into his radar. He also doesn’t trust his wolf which is kind of dumb because the wolf in him will not lead him astray because as soon as something happens to Remus it affects the wolf too but Remus does not merge with the wolf so he will never know this ability about his wolf. I am so mad on Harry’s behalf half of the people don’t deserve his forgiveness but Harry still forgiveness them. He then says to Bill lets leave we have to go to our work. Bill dismantles his wards and leaves the house with Charlie hoping that at least some of what they said will have penetrated their brains and they will try to stand up for Harry from now on.

Sirius is still thinking about what he heard from Bill and Charlie. He is thinking about whether he is a good godparent, when he was thinking about it he realizes that he has not been a good godparent for Harry, he woes to change himself. Remus is also thinking about the words Charlie said about him and wonders if what Charlie, as a magizoologist said, is true about his wolf. 

Amelia was hurtling into her office, she called her secretary and told her she needs all the files about the Sirius Black trial in half-hour and she also wishes to see Shacklebolt as soon as he comes in. She opens the file her secretary dropped and she finds only one piece of document that Sirius Black was transported to Azkaban with Minister Millicent Bagnold and DLME head Bartimus Crouch signature. There is no other piece of evidence or auror interview in it. Amelia goes to the record room in there she finds evidence of muggles getting obligated as how the Aurors found the scene at the place where the crime was committed, looking at the report she concludes where Sirius was standing there was no way he could have caused the explosion. Amelia reaches her office and Kingsley is there she asks him why he did not come to her with Sirius's lack of Wizengmont trial. He replies to her that I was waiting to capture Black first before bringing this to your attention as this will be a high-profile case. I did not know about the fact that Harry Potter already spoke with Black or that he told Minister Fudge that Black was innocent. Amelia says to him come with me we have to do something before Fudge makes a big mistake.

Cornelius is in his office with Delores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy, he is saying to them that we need to shutdown Quibbler and put an end to that nonsense. Delores is agreeing with him. Amelia marches into his office and asks them to leave when Cornelius starts protesting that they are his trusted advisors Amelia takes a breath and says to him that she did not come for a chit-chat but as DMLE head and she wishes to speak to the Minister alone. Lucius knew he was out of luck when Amelia pulled the DMLE card so he graciously says that he will meet with him some other time and leaves the office knowing that there is no use for him to linger around doing the eavesdrop charm as Amelia will ward against everything before speaking about the sensitive matter. Delores still stays behind when Amelia raises an eyebrow, Cornelius exhales and asks Delores to leave.

Amelia says to him why did he not come to her last year when there was evidence of no trial for Black. Fudge says to her why to bother about it, as it is all nonsense as soon as Dementors finds Black they will kiss him and everything will be over. Amelia takes a deep breath and says to him are you sure, don’t you want to know how the people will throw you over when they find out you had Dementors kiss an innocent man not only a man but an heir to scared twenty-eight as well. Fudge says to her how will this happen Amelia shows him the single piece of paper in Black file and Fudge pales seeing that he asks is there any other evidence, Amelia says yes there is but it proof for Black innocence and shows him the auror report. Fudge panic and says to her let us destroy these documents so no one will know. Amelia immediately gathers the document and says to him even if you destroy the document it will automatically appear in the evidence room due to the inherent magic of the room created by Merlin. As soon as a document enters the evidence room it cannot be destroyed. Fudge panics and says to Amelia that as a DMLE head she needs to get this sorted out without me or the ministry getting blamed. Amelia sighs and says to him she will do it but he has to sign the document stating that Dementors needs to give up their search on Black and the Kiss on Sight ordered has been revoked. Fudge sign the document.

Amelia organizes a press conference and gives a statement that the Kiss ordered has been revoked and the trial date will be set for Black very soon. When she was asked about why Minister Fudge did not take any action, she says to them that Minister informed DMLE last year itself but since it was an ongoing investigation we did not say anything about it. We were about to finish the investigation when the news articles came through so we thought it will be prudent to inform the public. A special edition of Daily Prophet was sent out in the evening letting them know that a trial date has been set up for Sirius Balck on September 2. There was also a request for Sirius Black to contact the DMLE before the trial date.

George receives a mail from a _handsome Screech Owl_ as soon as he sees Hermes he knows that Bill has sent him some missive, meanwhile, the Hermes hops over to Harry and butts his hand, Harry pets the owl and offer him some chicken cooing about the fact how beautiful he looks. Hermes glares at Harry George says to him he is upset you called him beautiful as Hermes is a male. Harry apologizes to Hermes and says to him that he is very handsome, Hermes puffs up and takes flight

Fred receives mail from a _handsome Blakiston's Fish Owl_ which attracts the attention of all the great hall as Nightwing is one of the largest species of the owl after dropping of the missive to Fred, Nightwing also hops over to Harry but this time Harry is ready as he was also taking in the sight of the majestic bird when he comes near him, Harry pets him over offers him chicken and coos over how handsome he looks. Harry says to Fred let me guess this is Charlie owls. Fred asks him how did you guess Harry smiles and says because he is big.

Ron grumbles as to why his brothers are sending missives to the twins. Ginny is wondering why Hermes and Nightwing allowed Harry to pet them as they are very territorial and will not allow anyone to touch them. Ron asks them what was in the missive, the twins tell them that it is their business as to what they converse with their brother. Ron just huffs and continues with dinner.

Harry receives a note from Dumbledore asking him to meet him after dinner and he liked Jelly Beans. Harry reaches Dumbledore’s office. Snape is standing in the corner glaring at him as usual. Dumbledore asks Harry why did he go out of Hogwarts to give an interview. Harry replies to him that he did not go out to give an interview but immediately Snape says to him what a pack of lies, 20 points from Gryffindor for telling lies Harry glares at him but doesn’t react to the bait. Dumbledore says if you did not go out of school how were you able to give an interview. Harry says to him the reporter came and did the interview at school. Dumbledore says no that is impossible because I would have been notified immediately. Harry says yeah right the same way you were notified about the troll and Voldemort in the first year. Basilisk in the second year. Mass murderers who came to school often in the third year and this year a known death eater masquerading as your friend but you were not able to tell the difference. Snape gets angry and says 100 Points for disrespecting your headmaster. Harry looks and tells him that he was not disrespecting but, was answering the question raised by the headmaster, and if you cannot tell the difference between the two you are not qualified to teach. Harry says to the headmaster if the 120 points are not returned I will be complaining to the board that Professor Snape is bullying me. Dumbledore does not like where this is going nor he likes the way Harry is trying to assert himself. He immediately smiles and says to him that it was a slight misunderstanding but there will be no deduction of points from Gryffindor. I understand there were some security issues in school but you need to let us know who the reporter was who came into the school without alerting the staff. Harry immediately breaks eye contact with Dumbledore and holds his head as a sudden pain shoots up in his head, as soon as the eye contact was broke he feels a lot better. Harry says to Dumbledore I am sorry but I will not able to tell you who the reporter is, is there anything else you need from me. Dumbledore says no, you can go but is in serious thought. Snape is very angry and asks Dumbledore why did you revert all the points, Dumbledore says Severus, you knew that was unwarranted. Snape says to him but this is not the first time I have taken unnecessary points from him to teach him that he cannot flaunt like his father used to do so that it teaches him a lesson that he is nothing special. Dumbledore says but the situation has changed now, Harry is not accepting the point of loss, he says he is going to complain and if he does you will be scrutinized which we cannot have at this time as you are needed to spy on Voldemort. Snape huff and says why were distracted and let Potter go without getting the information about the reporter from him. Dumbledore says to him I was doing passive legilimency but he had a strong occlumency shield in place. Snape tells him that is ridiculous his mind is an open book. Dumbledore says to him not anymore I think he is unknowingly using Voldemort occlumency shields. This could be dangerous I have to think about it and asks Severus to leave.

The twins are waiting near the room of requirements for Harry, as soon as he shows up they pull him into the sitting room and gives him the letter sent by Bill and Charlie. Harry starts reading the first letter from Bill 

_ Dearest Harry, _

_ Thank you for doing the interview it was so amazing, I can guarantee that lot of heads will roll but please don’t feel pressured by the fact that you have to start doing things that you are not comfortable with, just to keep us happy. Always follow your heart and do what it says.  _

_ Regards,  _

_ Bill _

Harry opens Charlie letter and immediately blushes to see the content there which have only one line which mad Harry blush a lot

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Your interview rocked, my heartfelt hugs and thousand of kisses _

_ Love, _

_ Charlie _

Fred and George tease Harry asking him why he was blushing so much, Harry just shakes his head and gives back the letter to them asking them to keep it safe for him. He gets up and pulling up his Gryffindor courage kisses both Fred and George on the cheeks on runs out of the room.
    
    
        
    
        
    
        
    
    


	8. Summer Part 1 : Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Summer Part 1: Houses**

Harry sat for the first time with Fred and George on the train from the start of the ride. They shared the compartment with Lee and soon Neville joined them who was followed by Luna. Luna thanked Harry for getting all her things back. Ron, Hermione, Ginny came into the compartment and made themselves comfortable. Ginny pushed George aside and planted herself beside Harry who was feeling slightly uncomfortable and pushed himself closer to Fred. 

As the train ride progressed they were talking about their holidays. Lee told him that he might invite the twins over for a break otherwise he will be busy preparing for his NEWTS. Fred and George said yeah they might think about possible inventions but they will also be preparing for the NEWTS. Luna told them that she will be going with her father to Sweden to a picture of a Crumpled horn Snorkack. Hermione immediately said there is nothing like Crumpled horn Snorkack, Harry immediately asked how would you know, Hermione huffs and says there was nothing about them in the books in the library. Harry says yeah there is nothing about the magical world in the muggle world but they still do exist so you should get over the idea that what the book says is the gospel, you have to use the books as only reference materials and moreover you have been in the magical world for only a few years and most of the time you have spent in Hogwarts so how would you know if something is real or not in the magical world, even if you say you have read the books in the library in 4 years you have not read the entire library and you don’t have access to the restricted section so don’t even go there. Hermione just huffs as she cannot refute the statement thinking what has happened to Harry that he is being difficult. Luna smiles at Harry for standing up for her.

Ginny noticed that Harry's attention was on Luna gave Harry a flirtatious smile and insinuated to Harry that she was available to date this summer which made the twins angry and Harry uncomfortable. Ron said he was not going to do anything but take a rest from school. Hermione said that she might go on a vacation with her parents but she is not sure about that. Harry said it all depends on the Dursleys. Justin just came in to say hello to Harry and joined in on the conversation, saying that as he turned fifteen his father will start teaching him the intricacies of family businesses and they might go for a short camping trip in the woods. 

Neville said nothing much most probably will muck around my garden and the most exciting thing happening to me might be my gran will give my heir ring on my fifteenth birthday. Harry asked if there was any significance to the heir ring, Neville looked shocked realizing that Harry did not know about being an heir to Potter's family but replied to him, yes as an heir I will be attending Wizegmont to learn the ropes along with my gran on holidays. Once she finds me suitable she will let me use the Longbottom seat in Wizengmont. Hermione was appalled to hear that Wizengmont seats are inherited; she said that the muggles abandoned that practice long ago so why was the wizarding world is clinging backwards to the era bygone. She said to them that you should accept that all people are equal and have an election so that blood purism can be eliminated in the wizarding world.

All the pureblood got offended with Hermione’s racist view of thinking all pureblood all like the scum death eaters sporting blood purity instead of them taking pride in their traditions. Neville said to Hermione, look every pureblood is not a Malfoy who goes out calling every viable name in the books for muggle-borns or half-bloods but we take pride in our tradition. This is just not only our world but your world too as you are a witch. Do you think that the muggle world is perfect? They do have nobility, especially in England they have a Queen. Hermione says that is mostly ceremonial; Neville snorts and says you are wrong, it is not ceremonial if you think about it even the Prime Minister bows to the Queen and they are still some countries that are still under the Queen's rule. Hermione huffs as she doesn’t have any viable fact to refute the allegation

Neville continues, do you even know how our government works? Hermione replies that it is run by people who can afford to buy their way out of all situations. Neville replies yeah but you are talking about people who are working in the government but I am talking about the government itself. Hermoine shakes her head no. Harry and Justin also say to Neville that they also don’t know how the government works. 

Neville says our government is semi monarch-based. We have our Royal family which is the Pendragon. They have three Primordial houses as advisors from all factions of magic Peverell for Neutral, Le Fay for Dark and Emrys for Light. These three Primordial families act as a head of each section in the Wizegmont and council for the Royal family to enact rules & regulation for our country and in case the Pendragon family cannot carry out their responsibilities it falls under the preview of all 3 Primordial houses to maintain rules and regulations of this country unfortunately right now we don’t know anyone who has taken the mantle of all the above Primordial and Royal families so that is why you see so much corruption in our government.

  
  


To help the Pendragon family and the three Primordial houses the Wizegmont was divided into three sections, the inherited seats by Ancient houses, the head of departments and the elected seats by common people. Ancient houses which were inherited seats are Potter, Greengrass, Ollivander, Shackelebolt, Shafiq, Fawley, Prewett, Lovegood, Davies, Zabini, Bones, Scamander who are neutral families. We have Longbottom, Weasley, Dumbledore, Crouch, Abbott, Dodge, Diggle, Smith, Diggory, McGonagall, Goldstein, Boot, who are light families and finally, we have Malfoy, Nott, Parkison, Black, Flint, Avery, Burke, Carrow, Lestrange, Rosier, Selwyn, Yaxley, who belong to the dark faction. 

We have 20 elected seats, one of which is the Minister and the other 19 act as an advisor for the Minister in governing the policy implemented by the Pendragon family and also help in trying to create new laws. Generally, the Minister can assign the head of departments based on their merit qualifications. The Minister has the power to hire and fire the head of the department but he has to prove there was a viable cause of each action. 

The most basic function of the elected members and department head responsibility is that our day-to-day life of the common people runs smoothly. It is the responsibility of the Ancient house to take care of issues pertaining to the court and the Primordial family oversees all the functions run smoothly for the Pendragon family and also take care of the Military unit for our country. The other function they have is, if they elected members can introduce a new law proposal once accepted by the elected members , it then forwarded to the Ancient houses where it is debated and if it is good for the country or by majority of vote it passes then the proposal is moved to the Primordial families who may accept or reject the proposal at that time. If they accept the proposal then they send it to the Royal Pendragon family which puts the seal and then it becomes a law and no one can question it, even if the proposal passes all stages it the prerogative of the Pendragon family to reject the proposal and no one can question it if the Royal seal has been placed on it at the same time they can also revoke any laws which has the Pendragon seal on it. The same goes for the Primordial families if they find any proposal/law which is not followed by the seal of the Royal family then they can reject the proposal at any time. The only laws which they cannot revoke or the laws with Pendragon seal. 

Right now since we don’t have any viable Royal or Primordial family members the Ministry has taken the law into their hands and have been creating havoc with it outlawing so many things which are a natural part of the magical world. 

Hermoine asks how would you know about all this, At the same time Harry says I did not know I had a seat on the Wizegmont and I am not sure what to do. Justin also asks if there is a way for muggle-borns to earn a seat in the Wizegmont. Neville replies I know all this because I was taught from early childhood as I have a seat in the Wizegmont. Harry don’t worry you still have until your majority to learn about what you need to do as an heir to the Potter seats. I will send you some books which will help you in this endeavor during summer. Justin's election is the same as the muggle world in which you have to canvas people to get elected but almost all members of the elected seats right now are pure-bloods. Justin and Hermione ask Neville to let them know about the books too to which Neville agreed. The trolley lady came which broke the discussion with everyone buying something to eat and the discussion moved on to general things.

As they neared the statin Harry got quieter and quieter as he knew that his personal hell was coming closer. Fred squeezed Harry's hand giving him some comfort. When the train arrived at the station, everyone except Harry was excited to go on their summer adventure. Neville says Harry I would like you to meet with my grandma, do you think you will have time once you get off the train before Harry could reply Ron being the jealous git as usual denied the request stating that he has to meet his family before going in the muggle world. Harry got annoyed and said Ron Neville did not ask you but me, and turned to Neville and said that he would like to meet with his gran which made Ron upset as he did not want Harry to be friends with anyone else.

Molly along with Bill and Charlie were waiting at the station. She hugged Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry which was followed by Bill and Charlie but they hugged Fred and George also. When Molly was trying to usher everyone through the muggle portal, Harry stopped her and said that he needed to speak with Neville gran which did not make Molly happy but as she did not want to create a scene she nodded. 

Harry moved towards Neville and his gran, Neville introduced Harry as Heir Potter. Harry extended his hand and said to her that sorry if I am making any mistakes in introducing myself to you as just now I found out that I am a Potter heir. Augusta was abashed hearing this muttering under her breath that how come the last standing Potter heir was uneducated about the wizarding world. She said to him don’t worry I will send a few introductory/children books for you to learn, if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask me. Harry thanked her genuinely. Augusta, noticing that Harry was hesitating to ask something, gently prodded him to state what was on his mind. Harry told Madam Longbottom that I know you love your grandson but why are you hindering his magical growth?'' Augusta got angry and asked what do you mean by that. Harry pulls his Gryffindor courage and says to her that the wand Neville uses is not suiting him well. Augusta gets angrier and says Neville is only honouring his father by using the wand how it would affect his magical growth. Harry asks do you believe that Neville's father is dead because two years back I saw both Neville's parents in St. Mungos. Augusta gets really angry and says to Harry watch what you are saying, my son is not dead and I am going to forbid Neville to speak with you if you are going to defame my son. Neville also gets upset with Harry for bringing his parents into the issues. Harry says to Madame Longbottom, please don't be angry, that was not my intention as Neville's friend I want my friend to grow strong. I remembered when I went to get the wand Ollivander said that the wand chooses the wizard/witch and it not the other way round, if that is the case in Neville case the wand is bonded with his father who is alive so the wand won’t work for anyone else so that is why Neville is having so many trouble with his practical aspect of magic. Please get Neville a new wand that is only my request as his friend. Augusta's anger turned into contemplative, she nodded her head in Harry's direction and portkey out with Neville.

Molly seeing that the discussion was over ushered everyone through the muggle portal. Hermione went immediately to her parents, the Durselys standing away from everyone with anger on their faces. Harry resigned himself and went towards them. They just turned and started walking with Harry following behind them glumly dragging his trunk. 

Molly was preparing to go onto the side of the magical portal so that they could apparte to Grimmuald place when Bill stopped her and said that he had few things to do with Charlie so he won't be able to come along with her now when Molly protested that she cannot appartate all four of them. Bill suggested that she can take Ron and Ginny but since the twins are almost adults they can come with him and Charlie once he finishes the work he will apparte both of them to Grimmuald place seeing that she did not have a choice she agreed to it and apparted out with Ron and Ginny.

Charlie glamoured himself into a guy with brown eyes, brown hair and slim build basically a non-descriptive person and followed the Dursley to the car, when he reached there he noticed all 3 of them were sitting in the car and Harry was struggling to lift the trunk into that boot. He immediately shrunk the trunk and gave it Harry who nodded his thanks as he recognized Charlie through the bond. Charlie then reached the car door and opened the seat and sat down next to Dudley, when Veron got angry he silenced him saying that he is an adult and is allowed to magic outside. When Petunia said that this is against the statute of secrecy Charlie gave a wicked smile saying it doesn’t apply to them as they are already aware of magic so he can do anything to them and it won’t bring in the Aurors which gave a shudder to them. He gave them a train ticket and some cash, he said to them I have some work with Potter, so I have booked a train ticket to Buckinghamshire from here, as well as a cottage for your family in Buckinghamshire. The cottage is called “Willow wood Barn Cottage” for two days. You will leave your vehicle in long term parking, you will not contact anyone you knew and after two days you will once again wait for Potter to accompany you to your house. If you don’t follow my instructions I will make your life a living hell. Veron was of two minds: he was happy he was able to get his family a well deserved vacation without spending any money and on the other side he did not like the freak giving him instructions on what he has to do. He thought that since the Potter freak will come to him in two days he can take out the anger of this freak on him as he won’t be able to do anything about it but right now he can enjoy the vacation now, he agrees to it. Petunia points out that they have not brought any luggage with them and suddenly luggage appears in front of Petunia courtesy of Dobby who was not seen by them. The Dursley family board the train. 

Charlie takes Harry to the nearest restroom where he changes his appearance to normal and then glamorous Harry with red hair and blue eyes which makes him look like another Weasley. He grows Harry's hair to be a little longer so that the scar is hidden under the hair. They meet rest of the brood where Bill announces that Harry will pass for a Weasley and all of them apparte to the steps of Gringotts.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please don’t copy this story to other sites. Comments both positive as well as negative comments are appreciated but please no flaming
> 
> Thanks,  
> Maya


End file.
